dotafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:StardriveTrumpeter/DOOOM!!!!! ~Lucifer
Hi! This is my first blog in this wiki about Lucifer guide. Well, despite that I haven't been playing Dota so much, I still remember how deadly he is. Sorry if I got something wrong because I barely remember his usage. Here are some details and tips: Details: Damage: 53-69 Armor: 0.54 Movespeed: 290 Attack Range: 150 Base attack time: 1.70 Others are simplified because they are obvious. Pros: #Counter to over 100 heroes because of his ulti. #He can eat creeps to get skills. #Can heal himself. #Good farmer. Cons: #Ulti is blockable. #Ulti is magic damage, meaning that it can be screwed by magic resistance. #People won't play with you. :( #People see you, they will run. :( Anyway, his skills are as follows: (Details are found here: http://www.playdota.com/heroes/doom-bringer) Devour His farming skill. Gives extra money. Also, you want free Daedalus, Alpha Wolf. Free Brilliance Aura, Troll Priest. Free Meka, Satyr Hellcaster. Free Attack Speed, Centaur Chief. Just one thing: use it to low HP creeps for time saving efforts. Scorched Earth His healing skill, also grants extra MS for a short while. It damages enemies as well. But it has a long cooldown as well, so that means you need to time its usage. LVL? Death Ah, this is also blockable by Linkens. Use it frist then Doom! Lucifer's nuke. It has a ministun to interrupt channeling skills, and has a short cooldown. Doom His ulti. Kills almost all heroes because it not only shuts your opponent's skills, it even prevents item usage. With Scepter upgrades, timer will be absent when the target is within the range of Doom. Nasty! Items Boots? Travel gives you +100 MS, Arcane gives mana, phase boots passes through creeps. Others aren't counted because they won't work with Lucifer. Aghanim Scepter: Ulti upgrade if you want to kill more opponent's heroes. Assault Cuirass: Grants armor and attack speed. It also wrecks your opponent's armor. Shiva's Guard: Grants armor and 2 different slows. Heart of Tarassque: Tanking. Refresher Orb: Double ulti. But it can be ignored of you don't want to overspend. MKB: Monkey King Bar, the anti-dodge rod. Use it against any dodgers. Orbs? Satanic for lifesteal, Deso for armor breaker, Halberd for halting normal attacks. Others can be considered depending to situation. Guinsoo: Hex means CHICKENS! Veil of Discord: Lucifer's ulti is single target, so this item can be rejected. Friends Obsidian: You use skill, you get mana. Silencer: Shut all people! CM: Free Brilliance Aura. Pudge: He hooks and you doom! Vengeful: She swaps and you doom Anti-Mage: Your opponent got no mana while doomed. What worse it is? Stunners: Stun = doom is coming! Foes Skeleton King: You cannot doom his ulti!! Burn his mana instead. Anti-Mage: His spell shield gives him imba magic resistance! Get some allies to stun him and doom him. Hood of defiance: When I practiced Silencer against Doom, I bought a Hood and Doom isn't a therat in terms of damage. Food Too many of them. I can't list them out. Anyway, this is just my intermidate's analysis. Any words are welcome. Category:Blog posts